


heaven in hiding.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pining, this fandom always needs more gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: “Are you saying…you’ve never kissed anyone?”Or better yet, in which Nanami realizes she's gayer than she originally thought.





	heaven in hiding.

Nina peered at her through the steam that filled the room once again. They’d agreed to a nice soak after the long day’s training and fetching necessary re-stock items for the shops. Although Nanami was almost sure that Nina was hoping to catch Flik in here.

 

Though how the conversation had turned to intimate topics made Nanami squirm beneath the surface. After having being in an army and close quarters with so many diverse people, it wasn’t surprising to her that she would hear or _see_ things that aren’t really **_proper_** for public spaces. Still, having Nina prying into an area she had basically no experience in had her torn on whether to be truthful.

 

“Are you saying…you’ve never kissed anyone?”

 

Hearing the words said out loud by another made Nanami blanch instantly. It was an embarrassing confession, but for some reason she felt _okay_ with telling Nina.

 

“Y-Yeah, I mean don’t make a big deal out of it!” Rising to her own defense, Nanami tried to think of minimal excuses for never having done so.

 

“Pish posh it’s fine. Look, if you want I can give you a few pointers.”

 

She’d faced hundreds of battles, nearly dying a good handful of times throughout them. This was nothing in comparison. Although even that fact wasn’t helping to quell the way her heart beat harder than it ever had in her life.

 

The way Nina delicately brushed her fingers on Nanami cheek made her sigh softly. They gripped along her chin afterward, staring closely, whispering a quick reminder.

 

“Just follow my lead.”

 

It wasn’t like anything she had been expecting. A few daydreams here and there had allowed her the idea of how it might feel, but this definitely surpassed anything she could’ve imagined. Nina’s lips were soft and there was a faint taste of strawberry lingering as their lips brushed together. After a few pecks, the kisses grew a little longer, letting Nanami find her own pace and soon meeting Nina’s enthusiasm with more confidence.

 

“Good…that’s good. You’re a natural.”

 

Nina pulled back enough to find her friend’s gaze again.

 

There was a strange desire building, one that she had often pushed aside for fear of what it meant. But seeing how beautiful Nina looked then with her hair up and a few stray, blond strands clinging to her cheeks and neck…Nanami relented in how she wanted her.

 

“What about you know when…people kiss harder.”

 

Nanami swallowed thickly, trying to find where her prior confidence had disappeared to. Seeing Nina close a bit more distance between them started to help bring it back.

 

“Well that’s more on instincts. Here we can try it, this time with tongue…”

 

The way Nina whispered it before their lips met once more had Nanami feeling a rush of eagerness.

 

It definitely wasn’t as gentle as the first set of kisses. Nina gripped over Nanami’s hips as she felt a pair of hands dipping over her back and lower. Nails dragged along her skin, the water rippling between them as Nanami licked and even bit some into the kiss.

 

“Did they change the layout again? I liked how it was before…”

 

The sound of voices approaching made both girls pull back from the intimate embrace.

 

“A-Aha we should get going right?” A panic swept over Nanami’s demeanor as she moved towards the edge of the bath.

 

Meanwhile Nina was trying to find some composure in the moment. She looked completely fine despite the unplanned interruption.

 

“You go ahead. I want to stay a bit longer.”

 

Nanami got out of the warm waters, rushing past Tengaar and Meg and nearly busting her ass in the process.

 

* * *

 

As infuriating as Nina seemed to be to many others, Nanami found herself drawn to the schoolgirl.

 

Maybe it was the curiosity of knowing how a normal girl lived? Or perhaps her inherent zest for life no matter what it took?

 

The passion she often displayed in her crush on Flik was a bit of a cringe-worthy thing, but it still made Nanami envious in a way. She didn’t really have anyone she felt passionate about in those terms. Not even a crush that ever lasted long enough to deem as important. Having been so focused on her family growing up, it was no surprise. So much of herself had been devoted to protecting Riou in ways that Genkaku no longer could, that she never really noticed how she had little to no attraction to men. The knights of Matilda sparked an interest, but it was alarming how she found herself staring at the _women_ employed in those ranks instead of men.

 

Their most recent encounter had been plaguing her mind incessantly. She’d even neglected her routine of checking in on her brother before things started quieting down in the castle at night.

 

Half of her wanted to ask someone who might know how to control these desires. Most of the afternoon she’d wrestled with the idea of asking Rina ( since she certainly got around ), but then she decided against it. The last thing she needed was more kissing lessons from anyone. Shamefully she admitted if she got more she’d only want them from Nina anyways.

 

The concept of liking another girl didn’t bother her. She could care less about who was with who, and it most certainly wasn’t news to her that Riou was madly in love with their childhood friend Jowy.

 

What bothered her was that it was Nina. The girl…felt very out of reach.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

The drink that was set down in front of Nanami caught her attention. She peered up to see Leona offering an out to her struggle.

 

“Doubt you want to hear the woes of my life.”

 

“I’m sure I’ve heard worse.”

 

“Well I…” Looking into the glass and then sniffing at it told her that this definitely wasn’t a non-alcoholic beverage.

 

“Drink up.”

 

A quick sip and then a longer one let the fruity hints of alcohol touch her tongue. Though it didn’t taste very strong, it was enough to loosen her sensibilities enough to talk.

 

“I like someone that I doubt would ever - ever - _evereverever_ like me back.”

 

Leona smiled while grabbing a few stray glasses from the other side of the bar. One of the workers from the back took the deposited glasses from a tray to clean before disappearing.

 

“Oh my silly girl, you’re over-complicating this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You can’t just assume these things. You have to ask.”

 

The way Nanami scrunched up her face at the notion made Leona laugh all over again. Leaning forward against the bar, she made sure to speak directly to her so that she understood.

 

“Communication is an important factor of any relationship. Just ask, and even if it’s a no then…you can at least start to move on.”

 

A long groan followed by Nanami letting her head fall down against her arms was all that came as a response.

 

* * *

 

“Care to tell me why you’ve been _avoiding_ me?”

 

After a full week of not seeing her friend, the schoolgirl had realized something was amiss.

 

Nina finally managed to track down Nanami who surprisingly had been even harder to find than Flik. She’d basically been staking out her bedroom until finally she appeared right as curfew hit. Standing up from the steps nearby, she brushed off her skirt, approaching her friend and ensuring they were both in the room before closing the door. Neither of them were leaving until this was sorted. If there was one thing Nina hated more than her cooking not being appreciated, it was being ignored.

 

“No reason just been busy you know? Lots going on.” This was a confrontation that she was too on edge to have. All day she’d been careful in dodging a run-in with Nina. 

 

“Come on Nanami, you should know that I invented the text book on good excuses.” A tap of her foot and hand on her hip showed that she wasn’t moving until she got a thorough explanation for the odd behavior. “Spill.”

 

The push and pull of pressure resulted in Nanami consenting to the loss.

 

“You want to know why I’m upset? It’s because I’m not Flik.”

 

The way Nanami said it made her realize how weird it sounded, so she backed up and tried again.

 

“I can’t be someone you want. I can’t be someone you want to spend all your time with and care about and - and kiss and whatever else!”

 

Nina stood by while watching her friend intently. Even though she often had a carefree demeanor, in important moments she was completely serious. Seeing how flustered Nanami got made her unsure of what to do. 

 

“How do you know that? You didn’t even bother asking how I feel.”

 

“You make it pretty clear every day Nina. The whole damn castle all the way to the Toran Republic knows how you feel.”

 

There’s a long moment of silence before the blond giggles and then full-on laughs. She grabs her stomach, keeling over, leaving the other girl in a fit of confusion.

 

“W-W-Wha??”

 

She’d just poured out her heart and everything she wants and Nina was _laughing?_ Was there something in the water at Greenhill??

 

“I will admit I was infatuated with Flik when I met him, but you know things change.”

 

Has there been something she missed? It wasn’t like Nina had been any less obvious in her intentions towards Flik, but the way hazel eyes beckoned her over told a very different story.

 

“I think you should kiss me again, and you’ll have your answer.”

 

Nanami did, and she didn’t hesitate at all with how fervently she went for it either.

 

Passion intermingled in how her fingers pushed into blonde curls, gripping with intent while her tongue ran into the kiss as well. Lithe hands caressed beneath both sides of Nanami’s face to cradle her close and keep the kiss from breaking any time soon. Before either had truly realized it, Nina had slipped back to sit on the surface of the desk tucked away in the corner of the room. Hands intently pushed along her thighs, dipping beneath her skirt to grip on bare skin and tug her closer. The way Nina moaned against her mouth evoked a shudder from the brunette.

 

“Did this with any of your other friends?”

 

“Most definitely not.”

 

The harsh breaths that followed the kiss faded into moans as they found one anothers lips again. Mid-way through Nanami nearly becoming light-headed from how good Nina’s tongue felt, the brunet pulled back and began to explore more based on instincts alone. A steady amount of kisses were giving to the curve of Nina’s neck, tongue tracing at her collarbone afterward. It became a matter of listening to how the blonde responded to any touch, finding that the more her hands roamed beneath her skirt and found her panties, the more enthusiastic those moans became.

 

“Touch me…if you want…”

 

Such permission given made Nanami blush, though she didn’t dare stop now.

 

It’s not as if this is entirely lost on her given she did spend nights alleviating her own frustration. Tugging away the white panties and pushing up the skirt to reveal the slick sex beneath made Nanami nearly forget how to breathe. She knelt down, letting her lips brush along thighs that spread even more in the wake of her exploration. How wet it was by the time her tongue licked from her slit to her clit drew a moan from the back of her throat.

 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” The question was muttered in a whimper, Nina losing herself a little more as that tongue began to tease more on the sensitive nub.

 

A somewhat nervous laugh emitted even as Nanami started to let her index finger push at her opening. “No…I’m just kind of going for it like mad. Is it working?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm…”

 

Gradually her finger slid inside the slick heat, feeling how Nina pushed her hips forward more to garner more friction. It didn’t take long for Nanami to gather how she liked it, the most precise flick of her tongue on her clit, and a finger curling inside at a certain angle seemed to make Nina shudder intensely. Though it was the sounds she made coupled with the subtle smacking noises that made the entirety of the moment that much hotter. The more Nanami focused on those sensitive areas, the harder Nina clutched against the back of her head and gasped at how good it all felt.

 

“If you…keep….Nanami I’m going to…” The coherency of her thoughts faded more the closer she got to that intense feeling.

 

Nanami ensured she would reach it, intently staying in that same rhythm and moaning while sucking over her clit. The taste of Nina drove her to the need to make her come, staring up at her as if to ask for just that.

 

Seeing the way Nanami looked at her is what did her in. She rocked her hips forward erratically, thighs trembling while searing pleasure made her cry out. Only the girl’s name was heard, her thoughts filled with nothing but Nanami as those fingers pushing deeply inside were ensuring she rode out her orgasm as long as possible. For a few moments Nanami stays on her knees to lick away the wetness that leaked out.

 

“I guess I got my answer.” Afterward she’s feeling a mildly flustered from what just occurred, though she doesn’t regret it at all.

 

“Don’t forget it, though I’ll always be happy to reassure you.”

 

Nanami smiles while leaning up to give her a soft kiss. The way Nina smiles into it makes her believe she’s plotting something.

 

“Hope you don’t have any prior engagements, cause I plan on keep you all to myself the next few days.”

 

 “I’m more than okay with that.”

 


End file.
